


Chilly autumn air

by kimjunsutrash



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunsutrash/pseuds/kimjunsutrash
Summary: Summer has flown away in a blink, and the chill autumn air has quickly replaced the suffocating heat. Youngjae feels it flowing from the slightly open window straight into his skin, as Jaebum carefully strips him of his button-up shirt.





	Chilly autumn air

**Author's Note:**

> 2jae one shot I wrote about a friend's birthday but decided to share it here as well.  
> Follow me on twitter @kimjunsutrash.

Summer has flown away in a blink, and the chill autumn air has quickly replaced the suffocating heat. Youngjae feels it flowing from the slightly open window straight into his skin, as Jaebum carefully strips him of his button-up shirt.  
He can feel his hot breath on his neck as he slides the shirt off, his hand falling to Youngjae’s half-hard dick and resting there for a moment. “Take them off” is all Jaebum says, before standing up & removing his own shirt. Youngjae’s legs tremble as he struggles to take off his own pants, followed by his boxers. He looks up at Jaebum, naked in front of him and has a sudden flash of heat runs through him.

  
Jaebum puts his hand on Youngjae’s hair and pulls him closer to his crotch. His cheeks blush from the sight in front of him but he still opens his mouth and takes him in eagerly. Jaebum’s hand runs through his hair as he swirls his tongue around his dick, moving slowly along the shaft. “Faster” he hears Jaebum say through gritted teeth and he complies, bobbing his head faster and hollowing out his cheeks. Jaebum’s hand around his hair tightens and Youngjae looks up to see him throwing his head back and grunting quietly. The hand at the back of his head urges him to go faster and further and Youngjae feels like he’s running out of breath. He can feel his blood rushing to his cheeks and after hearing Jaebum’s soft pants, it flows to his dick as well. He tears up a little bit as he feels the tip of Jaebum’s dick hit the back of his throat and his hand pushing him back and forth.

  
Jaebum yanks him by his hair back and urges him to look up. Youngjae is breathless, red cheeks and lidded eyes but Jaebum looks composed in front of him. He slides his index finger along Youngjae’s wet lower lip and slowly slides it in his mouth, urging him to suck it. Youngjae runs his tongue around it and around the second finger Jaebum adds. When the third finger is added, Youngjae is sucking on them eagerly.

  
Jaebum removes his fingers and turns him around, slamming his face on the bed, his knees burning from the ground under him. His dick rubs against the side of the bed and he groans, only to feel Jaebum push his head down and slap his ass. “Shut up” Jaebum whispers, as he tightens his hand around Youngjae’s hair, and slides a finger in slowly. Youngjae’s muscles clench around the finger, and Jaebum bends over him, hot breath over his ear. “Relax” he whispers, and Youngjae shudders as he feels his finger moving in and out slowly. He releases Youngjae’s hair and moves his hand down to his dick, moving it slowly as he adds another finger. He adds the third finger while placing small kisses down his back and moves away to pull open a drawer and get out some lube. He takes his fingers out of Youngjae, leaving him feeling empty. He whines at the sensation and trembles when he feels Jaebum’s hands at the side of his hips, his dick sliding slowly into him. Youngjae lets out a silent open-mouthed moan, whining as he feels Jaebum sliding further into him. He grasps the sheets gently and Jaebum bends over him, moving slowly in and out of him, grasping his hand in the sheets as well. He places wet kisses on his neck and whispers sweet soothing nothings into his hear, words that Youngjae cannot make out from his hazy mind.

  
“Faster,” he says, and the statement obviously catches Jaebum by surprise. “You sure?” he asks and Youngjae confidently responds “yes”. Jaebum snaps his hips, pulling out a long moan from Youngjae. He does it again, and a loud ‘fuck’ escapes Youngjae. He settles a rhythm quickly and the pleasure has Youngjae spilling out all kinds of profanities. He looks back to see Jaebums strong hands on his hips and him biting his lips. His strong gaze has him trembling and ashamed, so he looks away, feeling a hand grip his hair back.

  
“Enjoying the view?” moans Jaebum, as he moves inside Youngjae faster. His free hand wraps around his dick and Youngjae’s breath catches in his throat. His hand meets the pace of his thrusts, and Youngjae is so close he can feel it. He starts shaking, letting out loud breathy moans, his vision is blurry and his ears are ringing. With a moan, he cums all over Jaebum’s hand, his muscles clenching around his dick.

  
Jaebum pushes him back into the bed face first, as his hands find his hips again, moving in and out of him fast, breathing hard. His nails dig into his hips and Youngjae is sure he’s going to have scars and bruises there in the morning. He comes in a few thrusts, with a loud moan and pulls out of Youngjae. Youngjae climbs to the bed, urging Jaebum join him. They’re both sticky and sweaty and they know they have a schedule as early as 5 in the morning, but they still lay together naked. “It’s cold,” Youngjae says, and Jaebum is briefly reminded of the open window letting in the chilly autumn air. He ignores it and just pulls Youngjae into his arms, hugging him tightly.


End file.
